plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungee Zombie
The Bungee Zombie is a zombie on a bungee cord. It drops from the sky to drop a zombie or steal a random plant from the lawn. Overview Depending on what is planted on the targeted square, a Bungee Zombie will prioritize a plant, followed by a Pumpkin if present, and lastly the Flower Pot or Lily Pad on which the plant was planted. Before one attacks, an arrow will shoot out of the sky with a bulls-eye attached and fall on the intended target. After a second, a high-pitched "YEEEE-HAH!" will be heard and the zombie drops into view on its bungee cord; it hovers over its victim for a few seconds, during which time it can be frozen, buttered, attacked, and/or killed. The Bungee Zombie then grabs the plant, and gets pulled back up. During the final wave of any Roof defenses, the Bungie Zombie will drop to deliver a zombie to a random location, in similar fashion to the zombies that emerge from underwater in the pool levels, and the zombies that come out of Graves in the Night levels. Strategy Use Umbrella Leaves to deflect Bungee Zombies by covering any adjacent plants you can't afford to lose. This will also repel any air-dropped zombies. Alternatively, if you use an explosive plant (e.g., a Jalapeno if more than one is on the same row), or pile enough firepower onto them, they will die. Two Gloom-shrooms are sufficient. An Ice-shroom can also freeze the Bungee Zombie during its natural hover time, allowing offensive plants extra time to deal damage. It is useful to have a Pumpkin available during the final waves in case an air-dropped zombie lands behind the defensive front. In Survival: Endless, if a plant is covered by two Gloom-shrooms, possibly including itself, any Bungee Zombies that target it will be killed before they manage to fly off with the plant, unless the Gloom-shrooms start firing at another target just before it lands. However, it is usually a good idea to use Ice-shrooms on Bungee Zombies. Cob Cannons cannot be targeted by Bungee Zombies, as they are too large to be carried by the zombie. Also, it requires two of them but this cannot happen. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels In I, Zombie, you can use Bungee Zombies to remove troublesome plants, such as Magnet-shrooms; but first make sure that they aren't covered by Umbrella Leaves so you don't end up wasting 125 suns. Trivia *If you dig up a plant a Bungee Zombie is targeting (or the plant gets eaten or otherwise destroyed before it is snatched), the zombie will hang over where it was before grabbing at the air and pulling away nothing. *In I, Zombie, you can send Bungee Zombies to snatch plants from empty spaces. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal a Potato Mine, it will explode when the Bungee Zombie descends onto it. **However, if Bungee Zombie tries to steal an unarmed Potato Mine, it will only grab the antenna. *When a Bungee Zombie dies, it just disappears, similar to a Balloon Zombie whose balloon had popped over the Pool. *If timed correctly, the Bungee Zombie can grab an explosive Instant Kill (e.g. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash, etc.) just before it attacks. *Bungee Zombies and Balloon Zombies are the only zombies that can appear on both the land and pool. *A Bungee Zombie abducted Crazy Dave at the beginning of the Level 5-10. *The Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Digger Zombie (if it reaches the left side of the lawn), and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that doesn't target the your house. *Crazy Dave is known to hate these zombies "with a passion" (said before Level 5-5). *If you have a Pumpkin on a Cattail, and a Bungee Zombie steals the Cattail, the Cattail will downgrade into a Lily Pad. *It´s unknown how the Bungee Zombie can steal heavy plants such as the Tall-Nut, and plants which technically are the ground, like Spikeweed. *Bungee Zombies cannot be hypnotized because they grab the plant instead of eating it. *If you plant an Ice-shroom in Versus Mode when Player 2 summons a bungee and when a hypnotized zombie walks, Player 1 must immobilize it and a gulp will be heard. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal a Spikeweed or Spikerock, it can still harm the bungee zombies even though they are hanging in the air. *The Bungee Zombie is the only zombie that will not degrade after being hit by projectiles. Although, it can turn into a silhouette if hit by an explosive. *When a Bungee Zombie is hit by a Lawn Mower (Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners Too), It will turn into a puff of smoke. *If you slow down a Bungee Zombie, it will only slow down its movement but it will still steal the plant at a normal rate. *The bungee cord of a Bungee Zombie will not burn when the Zombie is hit by an explosive, instead, it will just dissapear after a while. *If a Bungee Zombie is blocked by an Umbrella Leaf, it will make just the same noise like an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Category:Zombies